Gundam Wing and the Fairy Kid
by Allaraina Daekal
Summary: Stuck in a world with elves, evil dogs and talking bushes, the Gundam Wing characters wonder if they'll ever make it out of this one alive! Chapter 11 OMGOSH FINALLY!
1. The Happy Mask Salesman and a bush

This is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy!

In a beautiful world oh-so far away the elves live peacefully in harmony with nature. Thousands of miles away from the race of mortals- hey, wait a second! What's that human doing there???

Blonde boy: How should I know?

Narrator: Are you trying to tell me you don't know how you got here?

Blonde boy: Yes…

Narrator: Oh, geeze... Anyway….

Blonde Elf: Maybe we had better change the story line a little bit, seeing how it's going to be changed anyway.

Narrator: How would you know?

Blonde Elf: I read the script.

Narrator: You WHAT???

Blonde Elf: It was posted on the internet…

Narrator:… Oh fine…

Blonde boy: What's going on?

Blonde Elf: Ignore her. She's not entirely sane.

Blonde Boy: ok…

Blonde Elf: (disclaimer)

Somewhere in the middle of some previously uncharted world (at least until Tingle took up his current occupation) Quatre Raberba Winner stood staring at absolutely nothing in particular. That is until he noticed the REALLY big ugly face starring at him from somewhere up in the sky. It was really ugly…

Utterly confused, the boy turned to take in his surroundings. He was standing next to a doll house (actually it was a mail box, but he hadn't figured that out yet…) and a little kid with blue hair and a yellow fox mask was putting a letter into the slot in front (NOW he figures it out.) Upon further speculation, it occurred to Quatre that he was in a medieval town with a really big clock tower, lot's of ugly fat carpenters, a guard who's gender is impossible to tell and a really ugly moon (what's with that?). With nothing better to do, Quatre decided to go exploring.

Moving from one section to the next (the town has four sections) Quatre carefully and with an eye that only a Gundam pilot possesses (yeah right…) observed the scenery. He also decided to find out what he could by speaking with the town's people, though most said absolutely nothing worth repeating and many seemed to want to know if his mother was a pirate. Having no idea what this had to do with anything, Quatre choose to ignore it for the time being.

That was when something caught his attention. He had previously been speaking with a tree like person who claimed to be a kind of "Deku scrub". Well, here was another. The blonde followed it and gently tapped its shoulder when he caught up. It squeaked in surprise and turned. Quatre was immediately faced with the saddest face he had ever seen in his life.

"Hello." It blinked inquisitively.

"Um…" At that point most people would have started jabbering on about some piece of information that was completely irrelevant as far as Quatre was concerned. But this person was different. Orange eyes looked up calmly from under blonde bangs and a green pointy hat that hung behind it's little wooden body. The deku seemed to understand Quatre's sudden sense of discomfort and, taking him by the hand, led him to the Clock tower. At least, it **started** in that direction but was suddenly attacked by the irritating mutt running around on a sugar high in South Clock Town.

The mutt sent the scrub careening forward and almost up to the twin doors in front of the tower. The scrub got up and holding open a door beckoned Quatre forward. The scrub stayed there keeping the door ajar just long enough for the blond to make it through before slamming it in the dogs ugly little face as it tried another charge (haha! ;P ).

Once inside, Quatre looked around. Let's see... dark, spooky and who the heck is the moron with that ridiculous smile on his face? Quatre went over to him to find out why he's in a crazy world full of rabid dogs and not in his hotel room preparing for that really important meeting...

"Ahh, what have we here? You are obviously not of this world. You should go back to your own. What? You say you cannot return? Well, while you're here, why don't you help this Deku Scrub? He is on a journey, but first he must complete the task set before him. I'm sure you are not the only one who has come into this world. When the scrub gets what is his returned to him, I will help you as I promised to help him. Is that a deal?"

"Um..." Quatre hadn't moved the whole time the guy was talking. He must be either very presumptuous or just lucky. In the end he agreed.

"Good." And with that the guy, who was dressed in purple and had a huge bag covered in masks including one of Mario (--;;), turned and began babbling to the Deku scrub. Quatre was left to stand there and sort out his very confused thoughts...

Well? What do you all think? Suggestions? Criticisms? I know people are kinda out of character, but hopefully it will get better (maybe not character wise but...). Heeeee! I wasn't sure if I should put this under Zelda or Gundam Wing. As I write this, tell me what you think.


	2. Encounters we would rather avoid

Hi! I own nothing!!!  
  
Narrator: Drat! This messes everything up!  
  
Blonde Elf: Quit your winning- hey hyoomy! Wanna get something to eat?  
  
Blonde boy: Sure  
  
Narrator: I shoulda' called in sick...  
  
Blonde Elf: (disclaimer)   
  
Little birdies were still spinning around Quatre's head when the deku led him out of the clock tower. The overly Happy Mask Salesman had decided to "help" him by casting a spell that would allow the blonde to understand the deku kids incomprehensible squeaks and gurgles. Unfortunately the spell didn't work so the Happy Mask man had resorted to giving Quatre a pendent that would "open his ears to the sounds of the world". Not only did it sound corny, but also the pendent had a picture of his face on it with a pair of huge pointy ears. The spell had left Quatre feeling dizzy and nauseous. Adding the strange feeling the pendent gave him and the sudden magnification of sound did nothing to ease either of his original pains.  
  
Once outside, the deku disappeared out somewhere and the boy began to wonder if the whole thing had been a dream. Disoriented and bewildered, Quatre wondered from one section of town to the next not knowing, at least on a conscience level of where he was going. His vision was clouding and the sound coming from all around him was getting to be unbearable. He was wondering how much longer it would be before he snapped.  
  
Then, just as suddenly as it had come, the noise left. The sound of water was coming from somewhere before him and it was pleasantly dim and cool, though not dank. Veils of water droplets hung from the walls and a pool glittered before him in welcome. Upon its surface levitated oddly shaped yellow lights with flapping propellers.  
  
Am I in heaven?  
  
He wasn't. If he was, the following would never have occurred. Right at that moment the deku kid came hurrying in through the door looking very worried. It sighed in relief when it saw Quatre was safe (just completely out of it) and looked up upon hearing a ringing sound from the little ball of light that lived in it's hat (not really but oh well.). The noise sounded like nails on a blackboard to poor Quatre.  
  
The little deku kid scurried forward into the midst of the little glowy helicopters and then the worst thing possible happened. A chopper came flying out of the pointy green hat and melded with the others. This resulted in the appearance of...  
  
Quatre looked up, blinked once, then fainted.  
  
"Was it something I said?" The not-so-great fairy cocked her head in confusion. The deku looked like it was about to faint as well, but being a naive idiot the fairy decided that it was simply because they were so taken with her.  
  
"Thank you SO much for returning my broken and shattered body to normal."(You call that normal???) She winked and the deku felt almost as sick as Quatre. After lots of chatter about the weather and an adorable little imp that broke her into lots of little pieces after pretending to hit on her and a "My! Your friend looks so adorable when he sleeps..." the crazy lady with weird pink hair covered in ivy decided to bless the deku for helping her "and your cute little friend too." With that she blew them a kiss and the scrub got magic power while Quatre woke to find his headache and stomachache gone. Giggling the fairy vanished back into the fountain (oh, thank you God...).  
  
The deku wove goodbye while Tatl (the burning bug that has taken up Navi's residence in his hat) jabbered on about how nice the great fairies were. Trying to ignore this, the kid turned to find that... lo and behold, Quatre had curled right up and gone back to sleep. He muttered something about some girls birthday and not wanting to miss it (probably one of his sisters) before he hugged his vest tighter to himself. The deku sighed and looked at the ceiling.  
  
I knew it... someone really hates me up there.  
  
It took forever to wake the human, but when the task was finally completed he managed to stay that way (at least for a short time). The deku, in the lead once again, they trudged off to an inn where they spent the night. Quatre arose the following morning more than pleased to be in a real bed.  
  
"We were wondering when you would wake up." The blonde looked up. A tall woman with short red hair smiled down at him as she placed a tray next to his bed. He thanked her and she left.  
  
"It's the dawn of the second day." Quatre jumped. Staring mournfully at him from the only other bed in the room sat the deku kid. The boy frowned wondering what this meant.  
  
That's it for chappy twosy! I'm starting to feel a little more confidant about this now that I at least have a start. Well, good? Bad? This is starting to be a lot of fun! 


	3. Just getting to know each other

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII'MMMMMMMMMMM BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Here's chappie numero tres and it's all mine! Now excuse me while I go sue Nintendo and use the money to purchase ownership of Zelda!!! First Zelda then the world!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Blonde Elf: too bad she isn't capable of it....  
  
Me: SHUTUP!  
  
Blonde boy: Can we get on to the story now?  
  
Me: NO! Not until I feel like it.  
  
...  
  
.....  
  
.........  
  
Me: OK, we can get on to the story.  
  
Sheikmuse: sweatdrop I didn't tell her to write that I swear.  
  
Some random guy on the street: disclaimer  
  
The Winner boy ended up spending the rest of the day snoozing. (He's such a winner! huggles Quatre dolly and stares at a comic book picture of Quatre looking really cute) When he rose once more (a rose is a rose, but what's a dandelion?) he spoke with the deku kid with whom he could now understand. The Deku introduced himself as Link and told Quatre that he was really an eleven and a half-year-old elfling trying to find a close friend of his. (Link... I wonder who that is???)  
  
He explained to the boy how he had come to look as he did, that he really wasn't from this place either, but had walked right into a portal and ended up where he was and that his country was probably on the other side of the planet somewhere... Quatre was impressed that the Link didn't seem to think the earth was flat. In fact, Link was quite offended with the idea when Quatre brought it up.  
  
The afternoon traveled rather quickly and soon it was night. Eventually the Gundam pilot decided he felt together enough to go for a walk, so the Deku offered to give him a tour of the town. On their way outside the inn they bumped into an interesting fellow, but it hadn't been the first time for Quatre. He was getting used to these encounters with more-than-your-average interesting individual, so he chose to ignore it. First they went to the milk bar and managed to get a good look around and talk with the bartender before it closed. Quatre tried to talk with the Troupe Leader but all the guy seemed interested in was some strong alcohol.  
  
After that they went into the various game shops and back into South Clock Town. The duo moseyed around and talked to the carpenters but kept a watchful eye out for the notorious mutt that seemed to be out to get all deku scrubs. Even the business scrub refused to show his face when the barking abomination was close by. When they were done the two went into the corner containing the laundry pool. Sitting on the wooden bench was a guy playing a music box and lamenting about the past.  
  
He was mostly bald and had a little beard. When he asked, Quatre and Link agreed to listen to him. The guy rambled on about how he used to be in a troupe with animals, how greed had consumed him and that he had stolen the one ring- I mean leaders mask- from a talking dog. In the end he felt better so he gave the two the mask. Seeing how Link couldn't exactly use it, Quatre chose to hold on to it for the time being.  
  
The blonde duo then went on to East Clock town and spent some time admiring the twin dancers before they decided to turn in for the night.  
  
"Hey, Quatre?" The human turned so he could see the scrub better.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Is it anything like this in your world?"  
  
"Nope. Nothing at all. Why?"  
  
"Just wondering..." The deku seemed lost in thought.  
  
"How about your world?"  
  
"Hm?" Link looked up, his sad orange eyes glowing in the dark.  
  
"Is this anything like your world? You said you were an elf."  
  
"Well... kinda."  
  
"....?" Link sighed and drifted for a while. Quatre waited patiently for the scrub to continue. When he did, sorrow was obvious in his voice.  
  
"There's a market... and a village. People come and go from time to time. Time.... It passed by differently there. And we have a princess instead of a mayor."  
  
"We had a princess to. Then she became a queen." Quatre smiled at the thought of Relena Peacecraft. She had been preparing for the same meeting he had when he found himself here. New world, new people, even a new flow of time.  
  
"Do you ride on horses in your world?" The scrub wanted to know. The thought tickled Quatre to the point where he couldn't breath. He managed to regain his composure enough to open the door to the Stock Pot Inn.  
  
"H-horses??? No! There are cars and planes and buses and space ships-"  
  
"What's a space ship?' The word tugged at Links mind as something that was definitely worth investigating. Quatre explained on their way up the stairs, but his explanation left the deku even more confused.  
  
"What do you mean there's no air in space? What keeps the air down here? What do you mean the stars are bigger than the planet? How are they staying up there? How do you know which way is up???" Quatre started laughing again. There was no point in trying to go into rocket science. Instead, he tried to explain it in as simple a way as possible. That was a big mistake. The poor scrub had birds flying around his head before he got half way through.  
  
"I'll tell ya what, why don't I explain it to you in the morning when I'm awake?" Link squeaked in agreement as he stumbled over to his bed where he curled up under the covers. Quatre sighed and stared at the fire burning in the hearth. It seemed to sigh with him, sending an extra burst of heat in his direction. With that he closed his sagging eyelids and drifted off into a pleasant slumber.  
  
Link awoke to hear a rumbling like thunder right above his head. In an instant he was up and out of bed, years of being in the wild and always on the go finally kicking in. The human boy still wasn't awake. Those humans... they're so deaf to the world- hang on! The scrub went and checked Quatre's nightstand only to find that the boy had taken off the pendent.  
  
Moron!  
  
Oh well.... Best not to scare the willies out of him just yet... Link mentally smirked. As a get back for later on the other hand... Turning, the kid scooted out the door to go and find out just what was going on.  
  
Anju stood at the desk looking worried. My dear Kafie... she thought sadly. Will I never see you again? Her thoughts were interrupted when high-pitched squeaking that vaguely resembled a fire alarm erupted in front of her. Peering over the desk she saw the deku scrub throwing a temper tantrum.  
  
"Oh, I'm terribly sorry sir. What can I do for you?"  
  
/What the heck is goin' on???/  
  
"You mean you don't know?"  
  
/That's what the last person I asked said! Everyone before that couldn't understand Deku!!!/  
  
"All that rumbling you mean?"  
  
/No, all the rumbling I mean. / The little bush looked like it was going to explode and its eyes were starting to glow red besides... Now, when a deku's eyes glow red, what does that mean? Anju wished she could remember... Well, now wasn't the time to try and figure it out. Smoke was coming out of the mini tree's ears. Maybe they have some kind of internal fire that somehow doesn't burn them into ash, she mused. Well that was absolutely ridiculous.  
  
"It seems the moon is going to fall from the sky tomorrow morning. Everyone but the most dedicated have left town to seek refuge." Or the most stupid, Link thought. "You should leave and seek refuge to. But from something that big... you should get as away from here as you can." Well she's not a total numb-nut. The deku thanked her and, to Anju's great surprise, went waddling back upstairs.  
  
"SQUEAK! SQUEAK! SQUEAK! SQUEAK! SQUEAK! SQUEAK! SQUEAK! SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Quatre sat up with a force that nearly sent Link flying headlong into the fireplace. When he realized that it was only the deku scrub and that he wasn't being abducted by aliens (I'm never eating potatoes for dinner again...) he calmed down- a little.  
  
Immediately the kid went off on a wild tangent of squeaks and Quatre, not for the life of him, could tell the difference between one squeak to the next, much less make any sense of what the scrub was trying to tell him. Then it dawned on the blonde that he had removed the pendent from his neck the night before and put it on his dresser. When he turned to reach for it, it was gone.

Wait, gone? How could that be? It was on the night stand the night before... Panicked, the two searched the room for the magic talisman. It had been there, so where was it now? Did it fall?... What could have happened?  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
On his way down the stairs to see the innkeeper, a strange man came prancing by, nearly knocking Link off his little deku feet. The man had been talking with the innkeeper the previous evening when Quatre and Link had left the inn to go for their walk. Whatever it was that he had to do, it seemed he was in a hurry to get it done.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Link stood perfectly still atop Quatre's bed, this new revelation taking root in his mind. The Pendent of Hearing had been stolen and they probably wouldn't get it back...  
  
Narrator: The drama, the suspense-  
  
Sheik: The annoyance...  
  
Narrator: OH MY GODDESS, IT'S KILLING ME!!!  
  
Blonde Elf: Good. Have a happy funeral.  
  
Narrator: You're mean pouts  
  
Blonde boy: Hey, what's this do?  
  
Blonde Elf: DON'T TOUCH THAT!!!  
  
Whatever Blonde boy was touching: (gets out and runs loose)  
  
Blonde Elf: Aww man....  
  
Narrator: Hey, here's an idea.  
  
Blonde Elf/ Blonde boy: What?  
  
Narrator: Try and guess what he set loose. The winner gets a plushy!!!  
  
Blonde Elf: What was the point of that?  
  
Narrator: To get people to review. I'll give ya'll a hint. The author mentions this in her bio.  
  
Sheik: You practically gave it away...  
  
Me: Yeah! (Glomps Sheik) If you all don't review, I'll send my sexy muse out to assassinate you all!! Got that Sheik?  
  
Sheik: Yes ma'am.... --;


	4. A most unlucky thief am I

I am so happy!!! My mom found the disc that would down load a newer version of Microsoft word on our new computer, which means that I now have SPELLCHECK!!! Happy! Happy! Happy! Happy! Happy! Happy! Happy! Happy! Happy! Happy!^_~ Anyway, here is chapter four and hopefully as the story progresses the chapters will get better... I guess I needed time to get going on this and hopefully this will be the best chapter yet!  
  
Narrator: Yeah, me too!  
  
Blonde Elf/ Blonde boy: *are still trying to catch the run away something or another that you all are supposed to be guessing. Hint: It's cute and furry*  
  
Narrator:... (disclaimer)  
  
The streets of Termina were quiet with the coming of night. Slowly darkness wrapped the outskirts, corners and hidden places in the city with a blanket that the arrows of remaining light didn't dare hope to penetrate. Hiding under the veil of shadow, an asp waited to strike...  
  
"Quatre! Wait for me!" The boy waited long enough for the deku to catch up before he walked over to the door and reached for the handle. The moment he touched it the door sprang open and Quatre found himself jumping with sudden fright as he was almost introduced to the floor.  
  
"Oh my! So sorry! So sorry! Didn't mean to frighten you!" Standing on the other side of the door was a rather interesting character. Completely bald, the elf stood about five nine and had on blue pants and a shirt with blue and white horizontal strips as thin as arrows. He couldn't seem to stand still and was obviously nervous. The guy hesitated, looking at Quatre for a moment before prancing inside the door and practically bowing the two out. When they left he turned to the front desk.  
  
"Good evening ma'am," The fellow said, his voice as sweet as honey and slicker than oil. Anju took to him immediately.  
  
"Hello sir, may I help you?"  
  
"Yes actually. I was wondering about those two. I feel absolutely horrible that I nearly knocked that poor young elfling to the ground and I would like to make it up to them if I can. Would they happen to be staying here? Perhaps I can leave them a little something in their room...?"  
  
"Well..." Anju paused, suddenly not quite sure what to think of the character. He seemed more than nice enough and she was very impressed that he wanted to make up for his previous actions even if it were a simple accident. She was so caught up in whether or not to let him into her guests chamber that she completely forgot to ask for his original reason to come to the inn, just as fully as she forgot to close the drawer containing the money paid by the customers. As smooth as silk, the elf's hand went into the drawer and came out again. The drawer was suddenly a lot more spacious...  
  
"Please ma'am, I really must insist. An upright citizen like yourself would feel just the same if you were in my place."  
  
"Um... very well. But I can only let you in for a moment."  
  
"A moment is all I need." Anju turned and walking around from behind the desk, beckoned him upstairs. He started to follow suit (except for walking around from behind the desk) but it was just then that an idea struck him.  
  
The fellow sprinted around to the back of the inn and made a quick search of the rooms. Deciding to start at the end and work his way back, the first room he came to was the kitchen. Bugs crawled around on the floor and cobwebs lined the corners. Sheesh... Even his hideout was cleaner...  
  
The next room appeared to be completely devoid of life, though nicely furnished with a red carpet, bookcases lining the walls and fire burning steadily in the hearth. He turned to leave, but froze in his tracks when a voice came out from the back of the room.  
  
"Hello Tortus. Did you come to see mother?"  
  
"Eh?" He spun around to find the speaker. Sitting on a wheelchair by the hearth was a little old woman. Judging by her looks, the thief decided she should have gone to her grave twenty years ago.  
  
"Come here Tortus." Not knowing what else to do, the intruder walked up to her. She smiled, revealing a mouth full of missing teeth, and reaching down, she took his hand in hers. The thief jumped and shivered her hand more like the bony claw of the dead than a living hand. In fact, she was so like the dead herself in this light, that he wouldn't have been able to tell the two apart. Grave robbing was a part of his profession, the corpses had always been, well, dead. This one was talking to him.  
  
"Now Tortus, let mother tell you a story..." The prancing man, shaking uncontrollably now, stood in terror as the old hag started talking, the rot on her teeth not hidden from the light given off by the fire that lit the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I wonder where he is? Anju thought as she stood by the door to the Knife Chamber. He's been gone for twenty minutes... She sighed and resigned herself to wait for him. It gave her a good excuse to daydream. Kafie, she thought. Where are you?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It felt like an eternity, but the prancing thief was eventually able to slip away from the not-yet-but-should-be-dead hag. What luck, he thought irritably. Hopefully it will get better.  
  
The third and last room in the back hall was about the size of a giant closet, which made sense considering it was a bathroom. Unfortunately it looked like it hadn't been used, or cleaned for that matter, since the inn was built and *that* was a long time ago. With nothing better to do, the prancing man turned to leave.  
  
"Hey! Hold on a second! Got any paper?" The elf turned and found to his great surprise (and disgust), that a graying hand was sticking out of the toilet. "Dude, are you like, deaf or something? I said I need some paper."  
  
"I heard what you said and, unfortunately, I'm disinclined to offer my service..."  
  
"Oh, come on! Don't you have any paper?"  
  
"Yes, in fact I even have toilet paper (the brand name's Scott)."  
  
"That's the best kind! Oh, come on! Be a nice guy and lend me a hand."  
  
"As I said before, no."  
  
"Why you!!!" And with that, the hand disappeared back into the toilet and came back out holding a wad of... something and flung it at the elf.  
  
"There! Now let's see how you like living in crap!" The guy stood there, absolutely stunned, his face and shirt covered in an untouchable substance. The hand vanished back into the toilet, and the sound of roaring laughter could be heard from deep within. The unfortunate thief turned and hurried back into the kitchen to cleanse himself by the drain before he hurried back up the stairs. Nope, his luck hadn't improved...  
  
"I've been waiting a long time you know. What kept you?"  
  
"Forgive me ma'am, nothing of immediate importance." He put on his most pleasant grin as Anju turned to open the door. He made a mental note to avoid the Stock Pot Inn for as long as possible after this whole affair. Then again, it didn't matter much if the whole town was going to be non- existent in a day or so.  
  
WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Another chapter done!  
  
Narrator: Yeah!  
  
Blonde Elf/Blonde boy: *Have resorted to bribing the creature back into it's cage* What is the nature of this beast?!? We must know!  
  
Me: By the way, here's a question for reviewers. I've had another idea for a Zelda fic, but I trying to cross it over with Yu-Gi-Oh. I have the story line for the Zelda side of it mostly figured out, but any suggestions for a problem to get Yugi and his gang more involved are more than welcome. I'm just not sure which way I want to pull this off...  
  
Blonde Elf: *panting* Maybe... you should have... all the yami's... be mentally... retarded...  
  
ME: Hmm... well, I could... Anyway, review, review and review some more! Remember, I WILL set my muse out for your blood if you don't- And your little dog too! HEEEEEEEEEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!!! ^_^  
  
Sheik: ... I don't even like dogs. -_-;  
  
Prancing Thief: I'm going to sue you for putting me through all that suffering!  
  
Narrator: Well, get used to it 'cause it's gonna get worse!!!  
  
PT: *face pales* W-w-what?!?!? That's not fair!  
  
Me: Yeah, tell me about it. When I had to go through your stupid hideout in the game I was thinking the same thing.  
  
PT: You did WHAT?  
  
Sheik: Well, anyway, you all have to review. I don't get paid otherwise. 


	5. The end is nigh

(Sniffle) I updated, but no one reviewed! Darn you all! Maybe you'll review now yes?  
  
Sheik: (Disclaimer)  
  
Quatre had every right to be terrified. Being a Gundam pilot, he had faced death on more than one occasion, but this surpassed them all. He was in a place that looked like it was taken straight from the dark ages and filled with magic, evil dogs, bush people and elves. What's more, he was about to get squished by a giant rock and there was nothing he could do about it. He couldn't even blow it up with Sandrock because it was probably vaporized on the sun's surface somewhere... Sitting on the stairs in east clock town, he stared into space... And reminisced about the past.  
  
His thoughts first drifted to the more recent past. He had gone to play target practice using the rupees Link and him had found in their room. His aim had been awful. Somehow he had managed to hit everything he wasn't supposed to, including the guy running the place. The huge and rather hideous elf had screeched in furry and chased them out of the building. When they went to Honey and Darlings Game Shop next door, Quatre had successfully blown up the lights on the ceiling and both Honey and Darling. Honey's hair had caught on fire and Darling looked like he would never be seen in polite society again.  
  
The whole thing had made Quatre feel pretty awful. What's more the deku had said he had to go somewhere, which left Quatre to wallow in his misery. That was when Quatre went to sit at the top of the staircase in West Clock Town, and consider his misfortune. His thoughts turned to the farther past.  
  
"Trowa..." Quiet and hidden, yet companionable. "Heero..." Distrustful of anyone, he was willing to die for the overall success of his mission. About a year ago Relena had hired him as a personal bodyguard. That was somewhat ironic, considering that he had tried to kill her on more than one occasion. At the same time, he refused to let anyone else carry out the task. "Duo..." Quatre's head hurt. Let's see... Duo. Funny, happy-go- lucky... Chang Wufie... silent unless he chose to voice his firm opinion on justice and strength... Now his head really hurt and thinking was getting to be a problem. He hadn't eaten anything since... um... okay, let's not think about food.  
  
The sun drifted into the west and more names, images and descriptions drifted through Quatre's head. Funny, the things you think about when you know death is inevitable. Somehow, it had never occurred to Quatre that dancing Tele tubbies would be one of them. Scowling at the image, he shook his head hard and continued to stare, imagining what his sisters would say when they found him missing.  
  
Darkness had fallen; the shadows cast by the flames that lit the ceiling were wraiths haunting in the night. A gentle squeak rose the only human in town, possibly in that world.  
  
"Hmm?" The Link stood before Quatre, orange eyes as sad as ever. The boy sighed. "Oh, so you didn't find it then..." The deku tilted it's head to the side for a moment, then took Quatre by the hand and led him to a door.  
  
It was old, had a very plain look to it and was accompanied by a cheap wooden sign: Curiosity Shop, open at 10pm. Confused, Quatre let Link lead him inside. It was dark and musty within, old crates lining the walls. There was a space cleared in the middle that led up to a counter, behind which stood a guy in sunglasses.  
  
"Hey, can I help you?" He looked an awful lot like the guy at the item shop next door, except that he was wearing glasses. Actually, he looked exactly like the guy at the item shop. An impatient squeak brought Quatre out of his speculation and back to the present. Link had crawled behind the counter and seemed to be rummaging through boxes.  
  
"Hey!" The guy turned and tripped over a box sending pink fake snow everywhere and sending Quatre into a coughing, sneezing fit. The deku seemed to have found what he was searching for, and squeaking triumphantly, sprang bake onto the counter. The guy with sunglasses struggled to his feet and snatched Link, holding him by a boot. He reached for the pendent, but not before Quatre smacked him in the head with a wooden poll. Landing on his feet, Link sprang from the counter and the two made a beeline for the door. The guy sat where he fell completely stunned. Geeze, he thought. That was a hard blow. Put a real sword in that kid's hands and... he decided not to finish the thought. Muttering curses, the shop owner grabbed his coat and ran for the back door.  
  
Once outside the shop Quatre put on his pendent. Link started squeaking, perhaps in protest. The human frowned; he couldn't understand any of what the deku was apparently shouting.  
  
"What?" Looking down, Quatre realized that it was not, in fact, the "Pendent of Hearing", but a different pendent altogether. A look of confusion on his face, he glanced down to see the scrub hurrying back up the stairs to the northern entrance to South Clock Town. Now what, the human wondered dismally. Shaking his head, he followed. The deku in the lead once again, the pair made their way to the laundry pool.  
  
They hid behind the clock tower until the owner of the curiosity shop stormed into East Clock Town. It was nearly midnight and the door to the clock tower would be opening soon.  
  
Quatre was made to wait on the wooden bench while Link went and knocked on a poorly kept door on the other side of the pool. It opened and another small child stepped out. He looked oddly familiar, dressed in shorts and a long sleeved shirt that was to big for him. His hair was blue and he wore a yellow fox mask on his face. Then it hit Quatre that he had seen the child on the dawn of the first day mailing a letter. But what did he have to do with the missing pendent?  
  
The two kids walked back along the path to where Quatre sat and Link squeaked an introduction. Unfortunately Quatre still didn't understand a word, but the other boy seemed to. With all the squeaking over and done with, the boy turned to Quatre.  
  
"It seems we need to make an exchange." His voice was softer than a whisper. "You see, you have my pendent." Quatre started in surprise.  
  
That chapter was... um yeah, why don't you all tell me? What millions of things could I do to make this better? Maybe I'll put up the next chapter when I post this one... I really want to get these two out of Clock Town so we can cause havoc elsewhere... 


	6. The end of the third day

HAHAHA! Chapter 6! Looks like I'll have to change my writing style to keep this interesting...  
  
Sheik: (disclaimer)  
  
"So this is your pendent?"  
  
"Yes. What's more, I want it back."  
  
"What about my pendent?"  
  
"That's right here." The purple-haired kid pulled out the Pendent of Hearing from the inside of his shirt-which happened to be way too big for him.  
  
"So now what?" The blonde mentally scolded himself for asking such a dumb question.  
  
"We exchange pendants." The boy, at least Quatre thought it was a boy, gave the Pendent of Hearing to Link, who took the Pendent of Memories (for that is what it's called) from Quatre and made the exchange. "There." The boy nodded his head in approval; the ex-gundam pilot had no idea what he was approving. Looking pleased- it was hard to tell considering he had a bright yellow mask on his face- the boy turned and with an air of great importance, marched back across the bridge and into the house.  
  
"Well, THAT was certainly interesting." Quatre murmured as he put on his magical relic. Immediately Links "SQEAK! SQUEAK! SQUEAK!" became an understandable "YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!" I've missed this thing. The blonde fingered the precious pendent. No more stupid mistakes, he thought resolutely. "So..." He glanced at Link. "Now what?" The deku fell over right into the pool from the shock. He would have drowned had not Quatre reached down and hauled him back out.  
  
"What IS it with you and stupid questions?"  
  
"Dunno. Never had this problem back in my world."  
  
"Really? Maybe people are just stupider in your world." The deku bolted into South Clock Town with Quatre glaring holes into his retreating back.  
  
By the time the two stood before the tower it was exactly midnight. Fire works went off, though none could compare to the Gundam battles on the TV series, and the door to the clock tower opened.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"What the heck?" The duo looked up to see a person flying over the horizon.  
  
"Kids- never try that at home."  
  
"Who are you talking to?"  
  
"No one..." So after lots of fireworky fun, the two had to figure out how to get up to the tower. After some debate, they decided there was only one solution. They would have to tear up the tent in the middle of the square and build a ramp. Unfortunately it didn't occur to them that there was a little ramp to the right of the doorway...  
  
"Why me???" Link moaned dismally as he collapsed. They had resorted to using his spin technique to take down the pole holding up the tent since it wouldn't just lift out of the ground. As a result, Links hat was torn almost to shreds.  
  
"I've asked myself that question so many times and you know what?" Link blinked away the stars spinning around in his vision and looked up.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I haven't gotten an answer yet."  
  
"Aw, elf!" With that, the deku collapsed, leaving Quatre to finish up the ramp.  
  
The boy had to use all his weight to balance the poll and bring it over to lean with the rest on the platform. Wufie should be here right now... This moving would be cake for him. Especially after insisting... he could lift... a thousand pounds... This is ridiculous. The boy mopped his brow with a graying sleeve. Hot and sweaty, all he wanted was a nice bath and some soap.  
  
"Hey, Link. It's done." The poles had been woven together with strips they had torn from the cloth that had been used to shade the southern most part of town. The two rubbed their hands and paws together and started the ascent. As soon as the deku reached the top and disembarked, the entire structure fell apart and downward- pulling Quatre with it. He landed with a thud that sent shock waves coursing through his entire body and had to remain still for a moment before he felt stable enough to rise. Stable or not, frustration was not a minor feeling and it racked his gut. He would have thrown a tantrum right then and there; the feeling was so overwhelming, had not a squeak from above turned his attention elsewhere. Standing triumphantly, the scrub pointed to... Something otherwise invisible to Quatre form where he stood. When he walked up the ramp that made up part of the street, he found one that was much smaller leading up to the platform. He could have kicked himself. And he did.  
  
"Now we figure it out." With out another thought, he climbed the ramp and followed the deku up into the tower.  
From somewhere atop the wall that separated the civilized within the town from the chaos without, a tall figure stood against the starry night. As soon as Quatre and Link vanished within the doorway to the top of the tower, Dorothy burst into hysterics and nearly fell from the wall.  
  
"Are you trying to kill yourself?" A shadow rose up beside her.  
  
"Shut up Dark!" Slowly she managed to regain herself, enough at least to stand up straight. "I wonder what they'll do next?"  
  
"Bloody conspirators..."  
  
"HEEEEEEEEEEEEELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"  
  
"Now what?" Yes, even ex-gundam pilots who act like they are more enlightened than Buddha get edgy after spending three whole days running around like madmen in a medieval town full of elves, bush people, attack dogs and hyperactive ten year olds who belong to gangs. And all of this in the middle of summer without so much as a decent bath and a bar of soap. Link was used to running all over creation (seriously- he stomps on dandelions and goes cow tipping in his free time) without so much as a quick dip in a river. With all this being completely beside the point...  
  
"Link!!!" Tatl threw her little glowing body against the wall of glass that separated her and her newly found residence. A hideous little imp wearing an evil looking heart-shaped mask wove the jar around laughing madly. Link frowned. Well, that explained why he hadn't seen her since, how many days ago now? He couldn't remember without expending more brainpower than he could afford to lose. Well isn't this an interesting predicament?  
  
"Let sis go!" A little purple fairy flew at the imp, only to be knocked to the ground where it lay in a daze. Curious, Quatre bent down and clapped his hands loudly next to the fairy's ear.  
  
"Hey! Cut that out!" The enraged glow bug sprang from the ground and flew in circles 'round Quatre's head.  
  
"Ugh..." Now it was the blonde's turn to collapse. Link sighed. Well there was only one thing left to do. Taking a deep breath, the deku blew a giant bubble through his nose and let go. The bubble sped towards the imp like a balloon you decide to let the air out of. The imp had been preoccupied shacking the bottle it had caught Tatl in to notice the flying inflated spittle head home. Until it was too late.  
  
The imp flew backwards, the air knocked out of it. The bottle fell to the ground, fairy and all and exploded on impact. Tatl went careening off the side of the tower and it took a moment before she was able to fly in a straight line without smashing into anything. Amidst all this confusion, Link went dashing to where something else had fallen from the stunned skull kid. Bending down, he picked up a marble sky-blue ocarina. Link had finally found the Ocarina of Time!  
  
/Link.../  
  
/Who's there?/  
  
/It's me... Zelda./ The image before him became strikingly clear. There stood the crown heir to Hyrule. She smiled, and handed him the ocarina.  
  
/I know you're going away, perhaps for a very long time. So I want you to take this with you. /  
  
/Your ocarina? But Zelda, why? You sleep with this at night! /  
  
/I know. But, / She hugged it closely for a moment before thrusting at him. /I think you're going to need something to sleep with. That is, until you have me back! / She smiled at him sweetly. Link had no idea what she was talking about. /Besides, this ocarina is magical, remember? / How could he forget? It saved his live only half a million times when he was freeing Hyrule from Ganandorf's evil forces of darkness. Actually, once he had returned it to Zelda he had begun to miss it. It was kind of comforting having the thing around. He looked up and realized Zelda was babbling about the past. /And oh! You looked so handsome standing there, holding the master sword, all covered in blood! / Ok, so maybe ha didn't want to know what she was thinking about.  
  
/Erhm. /  
  
/Hmm? /  
  
/You have anything else relevant to say? /  
  
/No./  
  
/Okay then. / And with that, the boy without a fairy went in search of his friend. On the way, he pulled out the ocarina from the front of his tunic and held it up to his face, letting Epona lead the way. It smelled strongly of Zelda's perfume.  
  
"Yo! Wake up!" Tael, the purple fairy, hovered in front of Link's face. "Don't just stand there! DO something!" The deku nodded and pulled out... a deku equivalent of bag pipes? The imp shrieked in furry, Quatre rose an eyebrow, now questioning Link's sanity and both Tatl and Tael practically fell out of the air. Ignoring them all, Link played the Song of Time.  
  
The mysterious notes filled the air and voices vibrated down from the heavens. The voices sang in unison with the notes. The next thing he knew, Quatre was falling through a blank sky with the deku. When he came to, he was staring at absolutely nothing in particular. It was then he noticed the little red mailbox some ways to his left.  
  
FINALLY! Now we can get on with the rest of the game. That took so long... Things are gonna get a little more interesting from here on out, so hold your breath! More Gundam people to meet, more havoc to reek and Quatre gets his bubble bath!  
  
Quatre: Yeah! ^_^  
  
So review please! 


	7. Demand and Escape

Yeah! Chapter seven! 'Bout time too...  
  
Sheik: Yeah, you're tellin' me. It's tough being a muse.  
  
Narrator: I like my job! ^_^  
  
Sheik: -_-*  
  
Blonde boy: Hey, did we forget the disclaimer for that last chapter?  
  
Blonde Elf: I think we did. In that case (disclaimer)!  
  
Blonde Boy: (disclaimer)  
  
Blonde Elf: Now you can be doubly certain we don't own Zelda!  
  
Me: If I did, I'd change the graphics for Ocarina of Time remade for Gamecube. I saw those graphics and I was so disappointed...  
  
All: Now READ!  
  
Whose big idea of a joke was this? Quatre wanted to know as he watched the same blue-haired kid put a letter in the mailbox next to him. This just wasn't funny! Okay, joke over, can I go home now? Guess not...  
  
"Hey- stop drifting!" The boy looked up to see Tatl floating right in front of his face.  
  
"Ghaaaaa!"  
  
"Yeah, serves you right! Ya wanna go home dontcha? Well, come on!" Irritated, the little yellow fairy turned and flew back to Link who squeaked Quatre a happy "Hello!" when he caught up.  
  
"So now what?"  
  
"Let's go talk to that mask guy." Tatl put in. The thought made Quatre queasy.  
  
"The guy in there?" He pointed to the front door to the inside of the clock tower. Link bobbed his little deku head.  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Aw man..." Sighing he followed them inside.  
  
Once again, the inside of the Clock Tower was dark, gloomy and no less wet than it had been last time, though Quatre had been less concerned about that then. Now he shivered. The Happy Mask Salesman greeted them, his ridiculously huge smile spread across his face. Quatre doubted that smile could get through a doorway if it tried...  
  
"Ah... It appears you've found that which you lost." Now how much sense did that make? The guy continued despite Quatre's critical looks. "Now, I'm going to teach you a song."  
  
"What?" Now both Quatre and Link thought he was off his rocker for sure. "We passed through all that and now you're going to teach us a song???"  
  
"Yes, now be quiet and listen." Before either could reject, a giant pipe organ appeared against the wall. Both sweatdropped. First of all, what good was a song going to do them? Even more importantly- where the heck had the guy gotten the pipe organ and how had he been carrying it??? The thing was huge! Ignoring the fact that the Link looked like he was about to turn around and march right back out side and Quatre wanted to call his lawyer, the guy began playing his song. It was kind of, well interesting, Quatre decided. It was by no means a masterpiece, but it was interesting. Then the salesman looked at Link who had done nothing but whisper to Tatl about what a nut he thought the guy was.  
  
"Hey! You're supposed to play it back!"  
  
"Huh?" Link blinked stupidly. The salesman looked agitated.  
  
"Fine, I'll play it again. When I'm done you're supposed to play it back."  
  
"Okay." Turning the salesman cracked his knuckles- a sound that made Quatre shiver- and played the tune again. When he turned, Link had fallen asleep.  
  
"Hey!!!"  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"Play the tune!"  
  
"What tune?" The Happy Mask Salesman looked like he was about to explode. Taking out duct tape from his giant mutant bag full of stuff he probably smuggled in from other countries, he taped Link to the pipe organ. He also taped his eyes open. "Ugh!"  
  
"Now, PAY ATTENTION!"  
  
"... Fine..." So the moron in purple tights played the song again, only to find that Link had fallen asleep with his eyes open.  
  
"... Here! You play it!" He grabbed the Ocarina of Time from Link and shoved it into Quatre's hands.  
  
"But... but-"  
  
"Just play it!" Quatre sighed and lifted up the ocarina- except it wasn't an ocarina anymore. It was now a violin.  
  
"What just happened?" He blinked confused and the guy in purple was about to tear his hair from his head.  
  
"Will you pa-lease just play the song?!?!" So the boy tucked the ocarina/violin under his chin and played the song. It came easily and he felt a little better when he was done. The guy congratulated him and turned to see what had happened to Link. Quatre blinked in surprise. Hanging upside down from the pipe organ was an elf with blonde puffy hair and a green tunic (I wonder who that is?). For now, he was sleeping soundly.  
  
"You BUM! Wake up!" Tatl flew up and down and around his head. Turning slightly, he muttered, "Navi... **grumble, grumble** go bother Mido... I don't wanna wake up... Where's my coffee? I'm gonna **mumble, mumble** Ganon if he touches her..." Down to her last straw, Tatl took the violin from Quatre and smashed it over Links head before taking his sword and cutting him loose.  
  
"Ganon, yer askin' fer a whoopin- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" And with that Link landed on his head. Quatre blinked again then turned to the guy with the magical weightless pipe organ.  
  
"Um, thanks for the song." The mask man shrugged.  
  
"I just want my mask back." Then he turned on Link who naturally, had not yet obtained the Majora's Mask. From somewhere in the field, Dorothy was walking along the top of a wall and the shadow walked on the ground just beneath her.  
  
"Ha! I wonder what kind of trouble everyone else has gotten into? I'm not nearly so unlucky-" Just as she finished, a minor earthquake spread from Clock Town and sent her flying over the other side of the wall, straight into a pile of cow manuer. Immediately, the shadow doubled over in a laughing fit. This is too good to be true, he thought. This is great!  
  
When the party left the Clock Tower, they were pale as ghosts. The mask man was really scary. Even Tatl had taken refuge in Link's hat while Tael hid in Quatre's front pocket. The minor tremor had been a result of the salesman's temper tantrum, and it had caused the tower in the process of being built by the carpenters to collapse. The guards had been called off duty to help put it back up. In the mean time, the Quartet made their escape. The evil mutt barked loudly after them, thankfully no one noticed.  
  
"So what's that mask the salesman wants so badly?" Quatre looked at Link curiously. It was strange talking to him now that he wasn't a walking bush. The elf frowned, trying to sort his thoughts.  
  
"Well, basically, it's magic, it's evil and I owe that guy a favor. For teaching us that song that is." Link frowned again. "I just wish I had a clearer notion as to what that thing can actually do. I know it change peoples appearances, but what else?"  
  
"I-I know what it can do." Both boys stopped to see Teal shivering in the air. "It's, it's like a, it's like a..." He couldn't finish. Instead he started to cry. His sister was by his side in an instant.  
  
"Don't stand there staring! It's rude! It's okay Tael. What is it?" The little purple fairy whispered something to the yellow fairy. In the end Tatl sighed.  
  
"He's not making a lot of sense, but he said we have to go in the four directions. Sound's like that little creep's been keeping busy. Hmm." She eyed Quatre carefully. "Hey, how 'bout you and Tael be partners? Well, waddaya think?" Quatre and Link exchanged looks.  
  
"What do you mean by partners?"  
  
"You know, partners. He follows you around and helps you and stuff."  
  
"Um, okay." "The only question remaining is, is he any help?" That comment earned Link a brutal smack over the head with a heavy branch.  
  
"Good!" With a reassuring push from his sister, Tael floated over to Quatre. "Now that that's settled let's go to the swamp in the south! That's the closest Compass direction." So they went to the swamp- and found a reeking stink bomb awaiting them.  
  
This is going so slowly, I know it. When I'm feeling in a better mood, I'll make the chapters longer. Right now, I have (ugh) math homework! And History! And TESTS!!! ARGH!  
  
Sheik: So review! She will make this better if you tell her what her weak points are! She won't listen to me any more! 


	8. Two trains of thought

Wow, I felt like updating... yeah! Joyous! Technically, I should be doing my homework right now, but my mom doesn't have to know that... So here's chapter eight and moogles are cute! ^_^ Thank you to people who review, you know who you are and so does everybody else.  
  
Sheik: We don't own any of this. If we did you would be the first to know.  
  
"Are you done yet?" The shadow inquired. Splashing and muttering could be heard from around the corner where Dorothy was washing herself as well as her attire. The cow dung incident had been hilarious in the eyes of the shadow, but apparently the human thought other wise.  
  
"Not another word out of you!" As if she could stop him. "When I'm done, we're gonna go see about that princess!" Did she seriously think she could make him do as she pleased? Power thirsty... He scowled and adjusted his gauntlets. It was difficult for anyone else to tell the difference between them and any other part of his body, but he could see them just fine. Nothing in the shadows was hidden from him and the power he possessed made him a formidable foe indeed. Probably why that irritating human had proclaimed him her personal bodyguard. That and a few other things that Dorothy refused to voice but the shadow knew perfectly well were there. Speaking of Dorothy, what in the sacred realm was taking her so bloody long?  
  
The human ended up spending another twenty minutes before she came out from behind the stony outcropping that hid the pool she had chosen to bathe in. The extra time had been used to allow herself to dry in the sun, and when she informed the shadow of this he was very irritated indeed.  
  
"Well now that you're done wasting my time," He gave her a blood- chilling stare, "I would like to get some of my own chores done."  
  
"Not so fast!" Dorothy had managed to put on an angry face despite the mile high leap her heart took when the shadow looked directly at her. "We're going to find out what happened to everyone else first."  
  
"Why? So you can brag about your 'good find' to them? Anyone in particular or is it the majority you wish to impress?" Dorothy's mouth fell open. But she had a mountain of tactics on top of which was a tower of pride. That remark shook her tower, but her wits were still about her and the mountain held strong. She stood defiantly and began telling him off, her nose stuck straight up in the air. The shadow smirked; she couldn't see him. He pivoted and with a haughty air strode towards the swamp. When Dorothy glanced down again he was half way there.  
  
"Hey- are you listening to me?!?! Wait for me!" Drat him! Without another thought the blonde girl with strange eyebrows took off at a sprint. She gasped when she caught up, her heart skipping another beat, and she found that she had to trot to stay with his long-legged strides. Dorothy was close enough to see, if only dimly, his muscles rippling over his shoulders under his heavy black tunic.  
  
He is so hot.  
  
She is such a pain...  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
While all this was happening, Quatre sat cross-legged, meditating about what he had done to end up where he was now. The swamp reeked with the poison that flowed through the already murky water. He inhaled deeply, trying to ignore the smell that was lodging itself in his head.  
  
"Hmm." His mind searched through the past, struggling to sift through the irrelevant sand and get to the core of his problem. Link had left him and the two fairies had followed him. Why? He had to look through more memories to get to that answer. He took another deep breath, inhaling more of the stench. Two more deep breaths echoed his, one from his either side.  
  
"We rescued the old hag, and then..."  
  
"Buzz, buzz, buzz, buzzzz..." What happened after that? She had insisted they take a boat cruise, no charge.  
  
"Then, Link went to save that monkey."  
  
"Buzz, buzz buzz buzz buzzuz." So? It was a monkey. A talking monkey, none the less a monkey. An odd sense of irritation was beginning to build up within Quatre. Link had learned some song, two in fact. But this didn't answer why he hadn't been allowed to come. The irritation turned into anger and it burned with a hot glow in the pit of stomach, making him feel nauseous. But no more than the poison already had. He chose to ignore it.  
  
"That monkey said to go to the temple..." What temple? And which monkey? There had been more than one. Did it matter? At that point, Quatre was certain the elves had evolved from the little apes; they both had pointy ears, could vanish the moment you turned your back and made no sense whatsoever when they tried to tell you something useful. Wait, never mind. That was mostly Tael. The purple levitating light bulb acted like a monkey, so the analogy was close enough.  
  
Quatre really wanted to go and help Link. He was beginning to feel responsible for the younger boy, like an older brother. He didn't have any brothers, why was that? He was a Gundam pilot shouldn't he protect Link? Wasn't that his duty? He shivered and the response was imitated to his left and his right.  
  
What if something terrible happened to Link, to his younger brother? Something terrible... Something unbearably horrible... Like to his father and his sister. The poison was festering in his brain along with a steadily building rage. He hadn't seen either of them in a long time, but how come? He couldn't remember.  
  
/Because something terrible happened to them. /  
  
/What? / The poison was all around him. It was thickening slowly but steadily into a purple fog.  
  
/You won't see them again. / A strange whisper. He could hear it aloud but had no idea that it was coming from his own lips. He didn't know where he was.  
  
/What about my other sisters? /  
  
/You won't see them again either. /  
  
/Why not? /  
  
/You won't see them again. /  
  
/But, what about Link? Will I see him again? /  
  
/You won't see anyone ever again. Something terrible is going to happen... to all of them. It is coming.../  
  
/No! /  
  
/It is coming.../  
  
/No! /  
  
/It will come... for their souls.../  
  
"NO!" Quatre screamed. Holding his head he sprang to his feet and ran in a weaving line towards the temple, completely intoxicated. How he got there, he didn't know and neither did anyone else. Not even the two dragonflies that had sat there meditating with him.  
  
"Hey, what's up with that human?"  
  
"Dunno. Maybe he has become enlightened?"  
  
"That's what enlightenment looks like?"  
  
"Guess so."  
  
"Hey guys! What are you doing?" The two dragonflies looked up to see one of their comrades in the air above them.  
  
"Oh, hey! We're on the verge of enlightenment."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"We don't know. We think it gives you a strange power to remain completely unaware and yet do amazing feats of bravery."  
  
"Really? Hey, I wanna try!" The third dragonfly flew down to sit next to his brethren.  
  
"Are you sure this works?"  
  
"Yeah. That human just ran into the center of the poisonous swamp."  
  
"You mean where HE is?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"You sure this is a good idea?"  
  
"Why not? The worst that could happen is that we'll all die."  
  
"Well, if that's the worst... Okay, what do we do?"  
  
"Like this... now repeat after us... We rescued the hag, and then..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, there's another chapter. Short, but that's okay. By the way, did Dorothy have an official title/job in the series (i.e. captain of x, commander of x, et cetera)? I don't know too much about her background, so extra info. would be helpful.  
  
Blonde boy: **collapses from the effort of trying to catch "The Beast"** Please **pant** Review!  
  
Sheik: You get the idea.  
  
Hee, I revised it for those who are wondering "Why does this look different?" 


	9. Another warrior

WOW! Finally, an update! Amazing! Sorry for those people whom actually bother to review this. And for those that don't, well…

Okay, so here's chapter 9. I am attempting to make these chapters longer and more enjoyable, but I have been suffering severe writers block-even though I know more or less what I want to be here- and finals and what not and I will be away for most of the summer. Well, anyway, enough excuses- read on!

123123

It was dark and damp inside the room he walked in. Water dripped off the ceiling and fungus grew on the walls. Dust floated through the air and the boy sneezed. He stumbled a little in the dark, annoyed that he didn't know where he was going. Or where he was. He stepped through yet another doorway, so like the countless other thresh-holds he had already passed through in this dark dank maze. A flight of narrow stairs led down to the level below him almost completely concealed in shadow, with the exception of the glowing fungus that grew in various places. But even that light helped very little, if not at all. He hesitated and looked around the room. From what he could see, it was huge, giant pillars holding up the ceiling in various places and a buzzing could be heard vaguely behind them, in the shadows where he couldn't see. Everything always seemed to be in shadow.

Stepping lightly, he made his way down the stairs to the lower level, and paused yet again. He couldn't help but think he was being watched. He continued forward when it happened. There was a maddening buzz coming from behind him. Right before he could turn around and see what it was, he was struck in the back with what felt like a pre-charged iron club. The blow sent him flying forward and to the ground. At least he would have hit the ground except that there was no ground under him. Instead he continued to fall down into a black abyss. It didn't last that long though. About a second later Chang Wufei landed with a loud thud in a room, richly lit with glowing fungus and shafts of light streaming through cracks in the walls.

"HEY! What's the big deal? Get the heck off of me!" Looking down, the martial artist realized he had landed on top of… an elven kid with blond hair and a tunic. Luckily, Link had drawn his sword and shield before this little accident. If he hadn't it would have broken his back- which felt broken anyway.

"Get off of him!" Once again, before he could react, Wufei found himself being attacked by two little glowing balls of fuzz, with the strength of something about ten times their size. In a moment they had knocked him off of the elf and pushed over the edge of the landing… into the water below.

"Hey guys, maybe you shouldn't have done that." Link stood up slowly and peered over the edge.

"Why not?" Both fairies hovered over his head, peering down below themselves.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because that's acidic water you just pushed him in? And oh, maybe because he'll be dead in a couple minutes if he stays in there?" Tatl looked Link.

"… so?" Link nearly fell over.

"Well, if I fell in there, would you worry about me?" Tatl thought about this for a moment before replying quite honestly, "No, probably not." This time Link did fall over and almost into the water himself. As the two conversed, Tael flew down to just above the water's surface. "Hey sis, I think we should get him out of there."

"Tael, be careful!" Tatl quickly flew down to join her brother. Link in turn walked down a winding wooden ramp to a platform that sat in the water and called out to them. "Hey, drag him over here and I'll pull him out." After a thought, the two fairies complied.

Tatl snatched hold of the boy's collar while Tael took hold of the middle of his shirt. Together they pulled until he was about two feet from where Link knelt. The elf relieved Tatl of her position, allowing her to go help her brother. A moment later Wufei lay on the platform.

"I… am… never… doing… that… again…" Tatl gasped. Link grinned and shook his head. Oh well, so much for the rescue committee. He stood up and turned to go when a voice made him stop.

"Where the heck am I?" Wufei pushed himself up, wincing at the burns left on his body by the acid.

"You're dead." Tatl suddenly floated in front of him.

"… I am?"

"Yup. Now you're going to suffer because you were a bad person during your life." Wufei frowned.

"I was?"

"Yup. Sorry sucker."

"Who are you?"

"I am… Satan…" She turned and started to glow red when Chang reached over and snatched her out of the air by her wings and started to shake her.

"Kind of small, don't you think?"

"HEY! PUT ME DOWN YOU JERK!" Link collapsed laughing and Wufei rose an eyebrow.

"Okay Satan." Turning he threw her into the wall. She bounced off and floated in the air for a moment before falling to the ground. Well, now we know what chang thinks of Satan... Tael flew over to inspect his sister while Link helped Wufei stand up.

"So where am I?"

"In hell."

"Seriously."

"I'm not joking. Why don't you help me finish finding out what's wrong with this reeking pit so we can leave?"

"Sure, why not? It's only hell- how bad could it be?" Link led them into another room and they quickly decided that hell could in fact be very bad. Fungus continued to grow everywhere and slime grew on the floor. Plants hung from the ceiling and the light was noticeably dimmer than that of the main room. Luminous yellow eyes opened and the boys were greeted by a snarl. Then it got very hot.

"You were saying?" Link gave the martial artist a look. They turned and prepared to face the next danger.

A blast of fire came spewing from the creature's mouth and caught Wufei completely off guard. The light given off by the flame reflected on sickly green scales and long unkempt claws. What is that thing? Chang wondered. Link was already cutting, dogging and stabbing one of the creatures. The gundam pilot wasn't given anymore time to watch. He was just barely able to get out from under the second creature when it pounced. He rolled right through the swamp grime and stood up a couple yards away, flicking his sword into his hand. He eyed the lizard carefully, flexing his grip. The monster attacked again and once more Chang jumped out of the way, turning as he did so and back-stabbing it. It coughed as black blood sprayed out from where it was stabbed and then turned to send another blast fire at its attacker. Wufei moved again, getting used to the monster's movement. It turned quickly and hit the boy with its tail before striking with its right claw. He hadn't expected it to move so fast. The claw missed his chest where it was meant to hit but rather caught the boy in the arm, drawing more blood. He stumbled to the ground, blood flowing over his already banged up body. The lizard turned to strike once more, but the next slash took off its head. Chang stood up to see Link smiling triumphantly, his sword covered in black blood.

"You're used to fighting people who have a strategy and a form. These things don't use any form- they're just monsters that attack what they see. Especially if it's intelligent. They hate creatures that can think for themselves." Wufei nodded his understanding, though not really getting it at all.

"How do you know this?" Link laughed. "I face these things all the time! You get used to it, but I have to say, it's a treat to fight someone who actually knows what they're doing. Even if I lose." Wufei nodded again and Link turned and walked to the center of the room. A chest had appeared there, something Chang had missed earlier. Link grinned and opened it. The second the lid began to rise, a blinding light came from out of the chest. Wufei had to close his eyes, but when he opened them once more, Link stood holding up a bow.

"Yay! Time to go shoot things!" The boy skipped out of the room followed by a skeptical human.

/There is nothing you can do!/

Leave me alone! Quatre ran, unseeing into a world of murk. Everything was blurry. Perhaps it was because his tears, perhaps something else. He could feel it gripping his mind, slowly establishing control over him.

Let me go!

/They will all suffer./ The blond stumbled and fell head over heels into mud. He sat there for a very long time, the voice in his head growing louder still. From the ceiling up above him, eyes watched, amused by the antics of this raving human. The eyes narrowed. It was almost time to feed.

"Haven't we been walking long enough?" Well, after twelve hours of walking around in circles it can get pretty tiring and for once in his life, Wufei really wanted a rest. The elf seemed un-perturbed, apparently used to doing lots of walking- or maybe he was just used to getting himself lost. Who knows? With a slight burst of energy, Wufei jogged over to the elven kid, who just couldn't keep still and was about to run ahead of them. Catching him by the shoulder, Wufei grabbed the map and compass.

"Hey! Those are mine!" Ignoring the complaints, Wufei quickly figured out where they were and where they needed to go. "Let's go in that room!" Link pointed to a door off to their right.

"We've already been there."

"Please?" His opinion of this child warrior was sinking lower and lower.

"… Fine."

"Wahoo!" With that, the kid scampered off into the room. _Why did I just give into that?_ Wufei wondered. He was becoming much too easy going he decided. Much like Duo. Oh lord… not like Duo- anything but Duo! Ignoring the rest of his disturbed thoughts, Wufei ran after Link. Yup, they had definitely already been in that room. About three times.

"Link, can we please-"

"Hey, I found it!" Link came prancing out of a corner, looking for all the world like a boy who had just gotten his first puppy. Cupped in his hands was a little ball of pink light.

"Okay… can we go now?"

"Sure- I found all fifteen already, so we can go and find out what's making this swamp the way it is." Fifteen of what? Oh well, he was going somewhere new this time, so I may as well be grateful… somewhat…

The two made their way back through the temple for the umpteenth time and through yet another familiar door. The room it led them into was another gigantic room, complete with pillars, a wall of fire and attack dragonflies.

"Wait, where did the dragonflies go?" Link looked around at the absence of evil attack insects.

"Does it matter?"

"No, I guess not." With that, they made their way to the opposite side of the room, which took some time as Wufei couldn't fly and Link had trouble carrying him as a deku.

"What's this?" On the opposite side of the room, atop a huge platform stood a door with a huge image carved on it. They had been in the room before, but had left before they had gotten half way across, so Wufei had never gotten a good look at it.

"That's the door that leads to the dungeon boss."

"What?" _This sounds like a videogame_, he thought.

"There's a creature on the other side of that door that keeps the poison flowing to this swamp. Normally when a place is cursed with odd weather conditions, like constant cold or poison or something is flowing from a place that it shouldn't be, or there's something just not right happening, then that almost always means there's a creature that's making it that way." Link nodded towards the door. "They normally like to choose a safe place to hide so that they can keep polluting what ever it is that's being polluted. That almost always means on the other side of a really confusing maze behind a door locked with a key that's been thrown somewhere."

"So that would explain the giant lock…" Link nodded again. "How very… unoriginal… So how do we get to the other side of this door?" Link held up a giant gold key that matched the lock. "Oh…"

Reaching up, Link inserted the key into the lock. It clicked and the chains that held the door closed fell away. The door opened to his touch and the two entered.

What sort of monster would be polluting this place? Wufei wondered, picturing a giant toad. Then he looked up, and nearly choked. Kneeling in the middle of the room was Quatre, holding his head in his hands. He looked up at them, his normally bright blue eyes a crimson red.

"No more… pain…" Behind him, another set of eyes stared, a giant dark hand on Quatre's shoulder. The two warriors froze where they stood, both at a loss for words.

123123

Hmm, well, that was kinda angsty! Took a slight turn there, but I promise more amusing humor in the future! (well, I'll try…) Finally! Almost done with the swamp and heading… somewhere else! Yay! Celebrate! And more characters soon too! Party! So, until the next chapter.

(in case anyone was wondering, I couldn't figure out how to get more room between my author's note and the story, so that's why the numbers are there.)


	10. In the furnace

There, I updated! See, see!?!? :P By the way, I'm going to redo my bio, so if you want to know on stories that are to come and what I am working on now, then go check it out. It may be worth your time. Then again, it may not...

Disclaimer: I don't THINK I own any of this stuff. Then again I'm not sure. Most people who know me well will tell you have a very short memory span. But I want to own both of them if I don't yet. Hey, muse, put it on my to-do list!

Sheik:... sure....

--

It's a rare thing to catch a Gundam pilot completely off his guard. Perhaps it comes with training and experience in the field of battle, or perhaps it's a result of being always on the run. Perhaps it's a sixth sense. Whichever way, if this is the case, then it's rarer still to not only catch a Gundam pilot off his or her guard, but to knock them down while they're staring you in the face. Perhaps that's the reason all Chang Wufie could do was lay on the ground in an utter stupor. Whatever was hidden in the shadows had hit him head on, with what, he didn't know.

The room was as dark as dusk; no lanterns lit it like the others and light didn't fall through shafts in the ceiling and walls. But it was bright enough to make out the young blonde boy sitting hunched over in the middle of it, rocking himself, his shirt falling off his body in ribbons, his pants soiled beyond recognition and his vest no where to be found. The two pinpricks of red loomed above him and a dark, murky, clawed hand gripped his shoulder. He didn't seem to notice- he continued to rock on his heels, hugging himself tightly as if it had gone frigid in the room. Actually, Link noticed, it was beginning to get very hot in there...

The thing gripped Quatre's shoulder harder before throwing him violently backwards. The boy let out a whimper, but nothing more as he rolled over on the floor. Wufie had regained his wits and was back on his feet, his sword appearing in a dull gray flash in his hand. Link remained where he was, surveying the scene while Tael rushed to Quatre's side and Tatl became the annoying glitter-bug of doom flying around the creature's masked head. It wasn't until the fairy had flown over and lit up more of the room did the two young swordsmen realize they were facing an opponent who also knew a thing or two about steel.

Taller than any giant Wufie could ever remember seeing in any dojo he had ever visited, the creature stood at roughly eight feet tall with armor only on his privates. IT was human-like in shape, it's skin a dark green very much like the mold that grew on the walls and it held a shield and sword. A strange mask covered its face, though Wufie wasn't about to complain; better to see the mask than whatever atrocity that might be under it.

Enraged at the insults Tatl hurled at its face, the creature swung its huge curved sword, barely missing Quatre who remained laying in the muck that pasted the ground. It missed terribly and Tatl had the gall to continue in her stream of insults- none of which Chang could understand as it sounded like a storm of angry Christmas bells. Link, still wearing the mask of the Deku, darted in and out of the creature's legs, spinning around as fast as he could in an attempt to hurt or distract it. But to no avail: it didn't notice... What it did notice was a bright flash of light coming out from below it and a loud battle cry as Link changed from a deku to his own body, then jumped and cut at it's thighs with his sword. It definitely noticed that...

Wufie took his time choosing a place to strike first, glad it was distracted. When the creature's back was turned he pounced, his sword flashing benevolently before it hit its mark.

Quatre lay where he was, Tael flying around his head, trying to get his attention.

"Quatre, wake up! Snap out of it! Quatre!" But the boy didn't move.

The battle had gotten hot- not only because all three swords were flashing and hacking at one another, but because just when the two boys felt they had an edge, their adversary had something else coming their way. Flames lept out of the ground, licking at the walls, their pant legs and shoes. The creature danced madly, swinging carelessly from one side to the other, sometimes in the fire. When it did this, it seemed to completely ignore the bright orange and yellow tongues that crawled up its legs.

"Wufie, get out of the way! No, not that way!" Link shouted as the martial artist barely avoided rolling right through flames.

"Quatre!" Link turned and looked around for his friend. Finally he spotted him, lying on the ground close to a wall. The two fairies had managed to drag him over there before he burned to a crisp, but they were both worn out. A battle cry brought Link's attention back to the middle of the room where the demon danced madly. Wufie had wounded it so badly, that black blood fell to the ground in rivers where it was scorched dry. It shrieked a final time before throwing its sword at Quatre and collapsing into a burning heap.

The boy slowly opened his eyes, not having a clue what was going on. Voices shouted in the distance and fire rose up all around him, leaving him sweating profusely. It was when a gust of wind and a hard vibration hit his head that he became truly aware of what was going on. A huge steel sword was embedded to the wall only inches above him.

"What the-?" His eyes flew wide open, before he squeezed them shut, trying to rub out the smoke and ash that stung them.

"Quatre!" Link and Wufie ran over to stand by their comrade. "We thought you were done for!" The elf was obviously pleased and didn't try to hide his relief. The martial artist merely nodded his head and turned, running over to the door.

"Wufie? What?" Quatre blinked confused as Wufie dashed back, avoiding the flames.

"The door's still locked, we can't get out." They looked at each other, Wufie suddenly taken over by a coughing fit. The three ended up holding their collars over their faces and the fairies flew into Link's hat to avoid the smoke.

"What now?" Quatre looked from one to the other, trying to figure out how Wufie had gotten himself into this mess. The flames crept closer, slowly eating away at the dry moss on the walls and dried scum on the floor. The condensation didn't seem to have done much at all- not in that heat. The three looked around and as if in answer of Quatre's question, a brilliant light filled the room and they vanished, just as the flames came to occupy the small space they had been standing in.

- -

Quatre didn't want to wake up. It was pleasantly cool and where he was and he was lying on something a little damp. It was soooooo nice. A slight noise brought him back out of his dreamy state, which bothered the boy more than a little. He wanted to go back to sleep. _Be quiet!_ He heard another noise, like a rustling of leaves. Finally he opened his eyes and was midway through a yawn when... 

"WOAH!" About two inches from his face was a wooden head, a little wooden snout, two orange eyes, flowers and leaves. The creature jumped back as well, squeaking as it did. Quatre accidentally kicked Wufie, who had been sleeping very soundly next to him, who jumped up, tripped and fell on top of Link.

"Ouch!"

"What?"

"Who?"

"Oh, so sorry!" All three boys looked at the deku who had been staring at Quatre's face. "I didn't mean to alarm you." The deku quickly adjusted her flower petal skirts and looked at Quatre. "I'm so sorry. You just looked so cute while you were asleep..." Wufie snorted and Link rose an eyebrow, remembering that the fairy in Clock town had said the same thing. If they weren't careful, Quatre might get himself a fan club.

"Um, who are you?" The blonde pilot felt weird enough as it was, he didn't need the other two getting any ideas.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I'm the Deku Princess Rosalind. It's a pleasure to meet you." She curtsied before going on a long tangent that none of the boys cared to hear. It wasn't until she said something about a monkey that Link spoke up.

"Monkey? You mean the one the deku king was going to boil alive when I left the palace?" Her eyes grew wide and she sprang over to him faster than they thought her little deku feet could move.

"My father's done what?!? That's it- you have to take me to the palace!"

"Why, can't you just go yourself?" Wufie wanted to know intent on getting back to sleep.

"No I can't. We're all trapped here until someone breaks apart those vines over there. I tried but-" Suddenly the martial artist stood up, drew his sword and with one swing made them ribbons similar to the remnants of Quatre's shirt- which he only just noticed.

"There, happy?"

"Umm..." The deku didn't seem happy at all actually. Obviously she hadn't thought of what would happen if the other two had swords. All of her attention had been diverted towards Quatre. "I'm so fragile, will you carry me?" She looked at Quatre pleadingly. He gulped and tried to think of a good excuse to avoid doing that. Suddenly, the deku vanished.

"What?"

"Hey! Let me out!" Link grinned and held up a glass bottle with the deku- shrunk super-small hammering away inside. Wufie smirked.

"You really can fit anything in those..."

"Put me down or I'll-"

"Zip it or we won't bring you back to the palace." Link scowled at it and Tatl flew over and began to make various rude sounding noises at the glass. Tael went to hover by Quatre's head as all of them left the room to go outside.

_It's so good to be out of there._ Link thought. The water was crystal clear and all of them were in a good mood. But then he frowned. _What was that dream I had? _He pulled out his ocarina and studied it. A song kept playing over and over in his head. It was actually getting rather annoying. He sighed, excusing himself from the group for a second. He turned into a deku and made his way around the swamp and into a crack in the wall. When he came out he was beaming.

"What happened?" Quatre wanted to know. Link gave him a huge smile.

"Nothing!" Turning he dashed ahead of them and to the end of the swamp. The two Gundam pilots looked at each other and ran after him.

"Hey, Wufie?"

"..."

"How did we get out?"

"Are you sure you want to know the answer?"

"No, probably not."

"Me neither." They continued to run to the palace.

--

YEAH! So much for chapter 10. Well, tell me what you think, anything I could improve on, make it less weird or weirder. So, until the next!


	11. More Nonsense

WOAH! I haven't updated in… a very looooooooooooong time. So sorry! I'm not dead! Honest! Anyway, here is the next chapter and it's extra long just to make up for the fact. I already have thoughts down on chapter 12, which should be added in very soon. Also, if anyone wants to check out my other fanfics, those will also be updated this in the near future, assuming something crazy doesn't happen like the world ends and I fail to notice…

Special thanks to all of my reviewers and especially for those people who have decided to put me on their watch/favorites lists. You know who you are.

And now, on with the show!

m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m...

Moments ago Quatre, Link and Wufie had been lying on the ground, the last two laughing until their sides hurt. This concept is in itself extremely disturbing as Wufie generally has no business laughing at all, much less with such hysterical fervor. On the other hand, the previous situation had been so funny it was forgivable.

After leaving the temple, the group had run to the palace of the Deku King and demanded that he release the monkey at once. Of course this had only resulted in the guards coming after them and spending a good five or so minutes chasing the trio around the room. It was amazing that it hadn't taken more than thirty seconds as the room was actually very small compared to the humans and the elf, but all three were remarkably fast and thus were somehow able to avoid the guard's leafy clutches.

After all of this running, it dawned on one of them that they had the deku princess with them and that perhaps she could be considerably helpful in freeing the three from their current predicament. Link quickly removed the bottle from his tunic, pulled the cork and dumped it upside-down. Unfortunately he had been dashing across a beam that stretched across the ceiling and, as fate would have it, directly over the fire, a guard hot on his heels. Out came the princess and everyone in the room seemed to freeze and gasp as she slowly feel towards a very uncomfortable death.

Except Quatre would have none of it. Dashing across the room in what looked like slow motion, he leapt into the air and caught her, only to land on his bottom on the other side of the fire.

"You saved me!" the princess exclaimed.

"Are you okay?" The young pilot asked. She blushed.

"Fine. Are you?"

"Don't worry. I'm fine." Link and Wufie looked at each other, unable to believe their ears.

The king called off his guards- or rather, rabid talking bushes, as Wufie later called them- and congratulated the three on saving his daughter. This only happened after an amusing episode of the young princess knocking her father off the throne, jumping around on his stomach and fawning over the monkey. The monkey himself was an interesting fellow. He clearly had it bad for the princess, but that didn't change the fact that he was… well… a monkey. That gave Link and Wufie yet another thing to laugh about.

"Fighting over a talking tree with a _monkey_!" Wufie gasped for breath, still clutching his sides. "Winner, I never would have thought it possible. You disappoint me." Link had already laughed himself to tears, first over Quatre's rather heroic rescue, next over the monkey's incredible jealousy of the fact that he had received the Princess's heart and finally over the fact that Quatre had never had a chance to change nor shower before the whole ordeal. He looked like a wreck and upon their arrival the king had mistaken him for some sort of wild creature from deep inside the marsh. Even after they had been made a bit more at home, the king still couldn't be convinced that Quatre wasn't their pet and a distant relation of the monkey.

After some small talk that took all of five minutes, the group was allowed to leave. The Butler had mentioned something, but they were too busy trying to get Quatre out of the room to hear him. Once they had left Link made a profound discovery; there was a path above the marsh that humans could cross. Quatre smacked himself.

"Now you tell me!" Link grinned before leading them back where they had finally collapsed in a heap, eventually laughing too hard to stand up straight, Wufie commenting over Quatre's eventual engagement to a bush. Exasperated, the blonde looked up in an effort to roll his eyes; and promptly let out a shout. The moon was all but kissing Clock Town.

"Run!" The two jumped to their feet and moved to go back into the swamp.

"Wrong way!" Link went in the other direction, which immediately led to confusion. It was the martial artist who voiced it.

"What are you talking about? You're headed straight for the town."

"Exactly. We need to start time over again." Link looked at his fellow blonde. "Remember Quatre?"

"Um… no?" Link tripped over himself and landed in a puddle. A deep puddle previously occupied by goldfish, until Link's splash knocked them out of the water.

"Don't you remember when I played that song and we all went swoosh and ended up back at the dawn of the very first day?" Now Wufie looked confused.

"Is he sane?"

"Yes!"

"…Are you sure?"

"…"

"…so what's your point?"

"We need to get back to Clock town now!"

"To start time over?"

"Yes."

"… so in another three days that moon is gonna be smooching the top of that tower again?"

"Well um…"

"And I could be left back in the temple again and Quatre would have to break off his engagement to the talking bush?"

"I am NOT engaged!" The blonde interjected for the first time in the exchange.

"You just keep telling yourself that." Replied the martial artist. "Anyways, in a matter of justice-"

"Don't you dare go on that rant." Now it seemed the conversation had switched over to one between the two pilots, effectively excluding the elf. After another ten minutes of arguing- the entirety of which Link spent watching the moon grow ever closer to giving Clock Town a kiss that Hollywood could only dream of- the elf made an executive decision. Taking out a certain marble-blue instrument that had the power to teleport, wake things up, cause things go to sleep and make green-haired girls really happy, Link started to play.

"Hey, what's that sound?" Wufie never really got an answer. The next thing they knew, there was a really bright light- everywhere.

Quatre sighed. "I wish they'd be a bit more specific as to which direction heaven is… ouch!" He blinked and looked around. "Did we take a wrong turn?" Lo and behold some fat guy was shouting at his apprentice to stop spacing off and the moon had taken a backwards leap for the better.

m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m

sigh okay, I'm seriously considering going back and just rewriting this entire fanfic, but if I don't it's all good. Please give me constructive criticism so that I know what to edit.


End file.
